Walt Disney Feature Presentation
On a lilac blue gradient background, we see a dot writing "Feature Presentation" in a handwriting script font (called Laser LET). Scare Factor Regular Variant: Low to NIGHTMARE! Lotspeople might not like the font the words are written with, and the text being animated (in stark comparison to the previous bumpers of the era that used still text) may startle more than a few people. Others may dislike the sudden fanfare as well as the announcer's voice. "Thanks For Joining Us" Variant (which was first used in 1996 which was the introductory year of Curved eyebrow roofed McDonald's buildings): Low, since the fanfare's volume is lowered down and the announcer having a more-friendly voice. Navy Blue Variant: Medium to nightmare, because of the darker background, as well as the sudden fanfare, announcer, and animation/font of the text. The scare factor may be raised due to the logo being followed by the distorted Walt Disney Classics logo. Because of both said reasons, the variant overall seems more ominous than the other variants, so it will be sure to give people bad memories, especially those who aren't scared of the original version. G-Major Variant: NIGHTMARE!! Although the music is more scary-sounding!!!!!!!! None to minimal for those who are used to seeing both the original variant and the Navy Blue variant! Larry the Cucumber, Bob the Tomato and Junior Asparagus may find it great! Even Pinkie Pie and Baby Flurry Heart! The G-Major variant can be seen on YouTube. Watch if you dare! Category:Disney logos Category:Scary Logos Category:Blue Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Creepy logos. Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:White Logos Category:Handwriting Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Medium Ranked Logos Category:High Ranked Logos Category:Medium to High Category:Low Ranked Logos Category:None to Low [[Category:Taken from the VHS of The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh]] Category:1991 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 1991 Category:1992 Category:1993 Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 1999 [[Category:Taken from the 1997 VHS of The Jungle Book]] [[Category:Taken from the 1995 VHS of Bambi]] Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cry Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:White Text Logos Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that could not scare Claire Wyckoff Category:The Teletubbies Favorite logos Category:Logos that make Eevee cry for her Serena Category:Logos that make Lance and Shiro cry for mercy waiting to have sex with Allura and Starlord Category:Logos that make Lance from Voltron:LD laugh Category:Logos that are so scary that Dawn from Pokemon undergoes her transformation into a firebender and quit sleep until 2003 Category:Taken from the Toy Story VHS Category:Logos That Make Natsu Dragneel throw up Category:F Category:E Category:A Category:T Category:U Category:R Category:P Category:S Category:N Category:I Category:O Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Logos That Could Scare Mickey Mouse Category:Logos that scare Mickey Mouse Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku crying Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Logo that scare Four and X Category:MICKEY MOUSE IS COMING YOU Category:Okay, what even are these categories anymore? Is this a shitposting Wiki or something? What's with the weird category name fetish? Category:Villains Category:Timer from pop'n music dies at Nyami and KAITO's wedding Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Broadway 3D Trailer Category:Xsaa Category:Logos that act like Adam Lanza Category:Logos that make Hermione Granger cryµ Category:Children who act like venom from spiderman 3 Category:Children who act like Darth Vader from Star Wars Category:Logos that make Joel and Vinny (Vinesauce) both panic Category:Logos that make the Tiddlytubbies make lots of noise Category:Logos that scare Shining Armor Category:Purple Logos Category:Disney Sucks Category:OMG PEPPA IS DEAD Category:Honk Category:Kersplonk Category:Shed Category:Chill out. Category:Shed of home Category:OMFG WHERE ARE THE PLATES!???? Category:Zoopals Category:DARNIT! Category:Disney is the worst of all Category:Unull Category:Shousbjslbsbousbuosuosbousbousnounsoubsihsguicsiucsg Category:D Category:IS Category:NEY Category:LOGOSLOGOSLOGOSLOGOSLOGOSLOGOSLOGOD Category:DISNEY STINKS Category:VHS Logos Category:Kevin Martinez's nightmares Category:I want ice cream Category:BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Category:Logos that Turn Erza Scarlet into a non-bender. Then Non-bender Erza destroys the Soviet Union with her powers. Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Logos that makes Hatsune Miku sad Category:Stop with these stupid Hatsune Miku categoris, GinaGiovanniello2001 Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that make you take a dump out of Gertie’s face that she gets so excited from the poop fear that she turns into Fucktie Category:Feature Presentation Logos